herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic Boom series. He is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog, gifted with super speed, who fights Dr. Eggman and other forces of evil alongside Team Sonic as their leader. Concept and creation During the development for Sonic's redesign, the developers went through a long process where they experimented with different accessories before they decided to stick with the "Scarf Sonic" design. They settle with giving Sonic a neckerchief because it played homage to the classic adventure theme and was an action adventure trope which fit with Sonic's game character role and emphasized his "get-up and get-go" attitude and his love for adventure. According to Bob Rafei, Sonic's scarf is partially based on Nathan Drake's scarf from Uncharted. The sports tape Sonic wears is inspired by fighters and American football players and is meant to give him a sense of practical heroism by showing that that he is not vain, which is a trait more fitting for villains, when saving the world and to give him a more grounded approach. He specially got sports tape around his feet to emphasize that his specialty was speed. While his following design was nearly identical to his main series counterpart, he eventually received blue arms and additional spikes to truly differentiate the two of them. Appearance Sonic retains most of the appearance from his main series counterpart, but has a few physical and clothing differences. He is much slimmer, with longer arms and legs, giving him a lanky appearance. His quills are also slightly messier, having some cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top and lower quills, and his arms are covered completely in blue fur, as opposed to being skin-colored. For attire, Sonic wears a pair of white gloves with cuffs and a pair of red sneakers, which has white cuffs, grey soles, and a large, rectangular gold buckle on the top. Both of his gloves and sneakers have white sports tape around them, which is wrapped around his palms, the lower half of his arms and legs, and the heels of his sneakers. Finally, he sports a short brown neckerchief around his neck. Relationships Friends/Allies *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best friend and sidekick, close as brothers) *Knuckles the Echidna (Best friend and rival) *Amy Rose (Close friend and teammate) *Sticks The Badger (friend and teammate) Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) Enemies * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Arch-nemesis) * Orbot * Cubot * Metal Sonic * Lyric (Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal) * D-Fekt (Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice) Trivia *Like his main series counterpart, Sonic cannot swim and sinks in water *Unlike his main series counterpart, Sonic is oblivious to Amy's crush on him, but is nevertheless comfortable being around her, like when they searched for a Chaos Crystal in the Ocean Purification Plant without Sonic struggling. While Sonic claims to have no interest in Amy's love life, he denied his embarrassing concern when Knuckles teased that Amy was getting ready for a date with someone else and gave no response when Dr. Eggman asked about his "deal" with Amy. Also, according to UT, Sonic cares about Amy's well-being like when he was concerned for her when she was kidnapped by Lyric. *Sonic is the only playable character in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric who is playable in all the levels of the game. *One of Sonic's quotes ("One ring to rule them all.") in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric is a reference to The Lord of the Rings. *According to Tails, Sonic has a beautiful singing voice. *Sonic can play the guitar, as demonstrated in the episode "Battle Of The Boy Bands" Similar Heroes *Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) (Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Trilogy) *The Flash (DC) *Simba (The Lion King) *Nathan Drake *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Mushu (Mulan) *Balto (Balto) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Cale Tucker (Titan A.E) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond) *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) *Robin (Teen Titans) *Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery Sonic grins.jpg|Sonic's grin Sonic the Hedgehog 5.jpg|"We don't have time for that! We gonna to save Tails!" Sonic the Hedgehog 10.jpg|Another Sonic's heroic grin Sonic the Hedgehog 8.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog 9.jpg Sonic and Tails 3.jpg|Sonic and Tails in Sidekick Sonic and Tails 2.jpg|Sonic was saved by his best friend, Tails Sonic the Hedgehog3.jpg|Sonic being held by Buster Sonic and Amy 2.jpg|Sonic was stunned after U.T reveals his thoughts that he care about Amy's well bring Sonic the Hedgehog 2.jpeg|Sonic's Jealously Look Sonic the Hedgehog.jpeg|"A Date?! I mean, that's cool. What do I care? Stop looking at me!" -realize that Amy is going on a "date", but denies his jealously and told his friends to stop looking at him which they're curious why Sonic is acting weird Sonic vs Shadow 2.png|Sonic vs Shadow Sonic vs Shadow.jpeg|Sonic beat Shadow Sonic the Hedgehog 2.png|Sonic goes undercover name Bob Sonic, Knuckles and Tails.jpeg|Sonic, Knuckles and Tails performing a band Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpeg|Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Sonic the Hedgehog 3.jpeg|Sonic the Hedgehog's first appearance in Sonic Boom TV Series Sonic the Hedgehog .jpeg|"I can't swim!" -Sonic's weakness is water Sonic the Hedgehog 3.png|Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Sonic the Hedgehog 4.png|Sonic is having a tea party while getting bored Sonic the Hedgehog 5.jpeg|A picture of Sonic that Amy keep because she have feeling for him Angrysanicboom.png|Sonic's heroic stare Sonic save Amy.jpeg|Sonic save Amy from failing Sonamy 5.jpeg|Sonic and Amy taking a picture together Sonic and Amy arguing.png|Sonic and Amy arguing Sonic and his friends.png|Sonic and his team, Knuckles, Sticks, Tails and Amy Sonic vs Dr. Eggman.jpeg|Sonic vs Dr. Eggman Sonic the Hedgehog 10.jpeg|Sonic's heroic smiles Category:Titular Category:Sonic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Male Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Athletic Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Bond Protector Category:Archenemy Category:Bond Creator Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Global Protection Category:Animals Category:Vigilante Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:The Messiah Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Genius Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes with Courage Category:One-Man Army Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Big Good Category:Charismatic Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Mastermind Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Serious Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Empowered Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Death Battle Heroes